An arrangement for decoding a digital video signal is disclosed in "ISO/IEC CD 13818: Information technology--Generic coding of moving pictures and associated audio information", Dec. 1, 1993, further referred to as the MPEG standard. Part 1 of this standard relates to the system aspects of digital transmission, Part 2 relates more particularly to video encoding.
MPEG2 is a packet-based time multiplex system. Data is transmitted in transport packets. Each transport packet contains data from exactly one elementary stream with which it is associated by means of its packet identifier. Examples of elementary streams are video streams, audio streams, and data streams. One or more elementary streams sharing the same time base make up a program. A typical program might consist of one video stream and one audio stream. One or more programs constitute a transport stream.